


Chills

by amuk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s never realized the pure fun a horror movie could have. --John, Vriska, and the time they watched a horror movie together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chills

**Author's Note:**

> For: Homestuck World Cup Bonus Rounds
> 
> Prompt: John <3 Vriska – Remember when John and Vriska watched a horror movie together?
> 
> A/N: This is could be either ghost!John and Vriska, or Vriska after having spent a winter on earth with John.

The basement is hot, almost stuffy, and Vriska is starting to miss winter.

 

But not really. The heat is preferable to the cold.

 

“Does your planet not have any decent climate?” She doesn’t really expect an answer and watches as John scurries in front of her, setting up his tv. “It’s one extreme after another.”

 

“I’m starting to think you’re just sensitive,” he jokes back, slipping his dvd into the player. A great horror movie, he promised. As great as the last ones, she expects—more comedy than gore. “There, all set.”

 

“Finally.” She sprawls all over the coach, fanning herself. When John tries to sit down, she gives him a sharp glare. “Mine,” she says, spreading her limbs even more over the lumpy couch.

 

“Not cool,” he grumbles, trying to pull her legs off so he can sit. She digs in harder and after a few minutes of pushing and pulling, he gives up and sits on the floor. “You realize this means war.”

 

“Bring it,” she answers, almost excited. She hasn’t had a proper battle or game since she came here. A little black would suit her just fine.

 

“You’ll _suffer_ ,” he stresses, pressing a button on the control.

 

“Because of you?” She snorts, amused. “Just try it.”

 

It’s thirty minutes into the movie that she realizes he’s already won. The movie’s too damn boring, the weather too damn hot to move, and she’s stuck here for the next two hours until it’s done. Below her, John’s shaking, his hand slowly reaching up to grab hers.

 

Another earth custom. She doesn’t mind it though, and she lets his sweaty hand holds hers. Disgusting. But John’s at his cutest when he’s scared and she can feel his trembles run down his arm and up hers.  Bored of the movie, she watches John’s face instead. His eyes squint, his jaw tightens, and she almost wants to poke him and release all that tension.

 

“AHHHH—WHAT’D YOU DO THAT FOR?”

 

“Bored.”

 

“What do—AAHHHH!” A man screams on the screen and John screams back, surprised and scared. His face is red now, his expression flustered, and Vriska grins like a cat.

 

“Don’t do that!” John gasps out, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

 

“The poking or the bothering?”

 

“Both!”

 

Vriska’s grin grows wider. “And how are you going to stop me?”

 

“I…I…” His face pales as he realizes the horror he’s in for. “I’ll put a comedy on.”

 

“It’s already playing.” Vriska pulls John back down to his previous position on the floor, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Now sit down.”

 

He shakes, the fear rolling off him in delicious waves, and Vriska thinks she might like these horror movies now.


End file.
